


Things Happen

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye hates junk food. It's Grant's fault!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Happen

Skye loves junk food, like really, really loves it. When Trip promises to be back with some for dinner Skye is at the edge of her seat the entire day. Grant is teasing her about it for hours but she tells him that he's just jealous because he only eats crappy healthy stuff. She can't imagine how the guy survived his entire life without having pizza once a week.

 

 

So no one expects her to just run out on them as soon as the scent of fried chicken hits her nose. She's out of the room and puking her guts out over the toilet in less than a minute and Grant is right behind her, pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing her back soothingly. Skye tries to walk back into the common room where the team and the food is but just a sniff from the chicken and she's praying to the porcelain gods again.

 

Grant all but carries her back to their room and after the past half hour she doesn't complain. She wakes up in the middle of the night in search of food because she's starving but there's nothing in the fridge that doesn't make her want to puke again. Until she reaches inside one of the drawers and pulls something that looks very green and very healthy. She frowns at the vegetable and takes a bite off of the celery stick.

 

Strangely enough it tastes good and it's weird because she hates green healthy things with a passion. When she reaches for another piece Skye thinks she might have a problem here.

 

~oOo~

 

No ones talks about the chicken incident and she's okay with that. It's one of those mornings that no matter how much Grant tried he couldn't get her to wake up at a descent hour to train so by the time she enters the kitchen everyone is already on their way to their jobs.

 

She is still half sleeping so she doesn't really pays much attention to Grant yet. He looks at her like she suddenly grew a second head. Come on! She thinks, it's not the first time he sees her in his pjs because she couldn't find hers and with hair that look like they could go a few rounds with a hair drier and a brush.

 

Skye's eyes fall on the simple brown box that's sitting on top of the counter and possible still holds a piece of heaven in it. She lifts the lid and sure enough there are four cupcakes left from her favourite bakery in Brooklyn. Usually they would be gone before anyone could even blink but she doesn't feel them at the moment. Grant moves to her side, bowl still in hand, again looking weirdly at her.

 

"What's that?" She asks as her eyes scan the contents of the bowl carefully.

 

"A fruit salad with yogurt sauce." He says slowly and Skye feels her mouth watering like that's the most delicious thing in the world.

 

"I want it." She orders and Grant passes her the bowl without even thinking about it. That's a thing with them, she asks and he gives. Skye leaves a dumbfounded boyfriend alone in the kitchen in search of Fitz.

 

Maybe he wants to watch Community with her, she doesn't feel good anyway so there's no reason to get out of bed.

 

~oOo~

 

"What's that smell?" She asks disgusted as she walks into the common room. Something smells really horrible and Skye already feels the bile rising in her throat. She doesn't think she can handle anymore puke today, she has been doing that for the past three days. Simmons wants to take a blood sample but Skye won't let her. Last time she took nine of those little bottle things she has. Simmons might as well have been a vampire Skye decided that day.

 

"Skye," May's voice is calm, too calm for her liking. Nothing good comes out when mama May uses that voice. Like that one time she tried to give Skye 'the talk' after Skye and Grant got back together. Sometimes she thought Coulson and May just wanted to play house with them. "What you smell it's pizza." She explains slowly. "Pepperoni pizza with extra cheese from that place you like downtown." Nine pairs of eyes are trained on her, she can feel them. That can't be possible, she _loves_ pizza so much Skye could marry pizza in the future. When she is ready to settle down and all!

 

Her feet carry her to the couch on their own accord and she flops beside Grant. She grabs a piece of what she used to call Thor's gift to humanity and brings it to her mouth. "God, I can't do this." She murmurs to herself throwing the pizza inside the box again. "I think something's wrong with me." She finally admits and turns to Simmons. "Please, find what's wrong with me and fix it! I wanna be able to eat junk food again!" She's on the verge of tears as Grant wraps his arms around her.

 

~oOo~

 

 

Two hours and a blood sample later they're all back in the common room waiting for Simmons to come back with the results. "I'm sure it's nothing, sweetheart." Grant assures her kissing her forehead. "You've been feeling under the weather for a couple of days. Maybe it's just the flu."

 

"That makes sense." Fitz chimes in smiling warmly. "It's October after all and people are more vulnerable to colds. Even Inhumans!" He is teasing her, Skye knows that but she can't help the annoyance that bubbles inside her. She has been kind of touchy the last few weeks, everything bothers her even Grant, and if you add the vomiting she hasn't been in a good mood lately.

 

"Well, that makes sense!" Simmons says cheerily as she joins them, her eyes focused on a paper in her hand. "Everything seems to be normal so far." Skye is afraid to ask what normal means as Jemma takes a seat opposite her still smiling. “Often women in your condition display a dislike of certain food or smells.” She explains with that smile she always seems to wear and Skye wonders if she’s allowed to slap it off of Jemma’s face.

 

“ _My_ _condition_?” Skye narrows her eyes at her friend, she doesn’t like where this is going.

 

“Yes.” Jemma nods still smiling. “Congratulations! You are pregnant!” That’s the last thing she hears before everything goes dark.

 

~oOo~

 

“That’s no way to say something like that.” May snaps at Jemma and pushes Grant aside, her hands reaching for Skye. They have a weird mother/daughter thing going on and he isn’t about to argue with her that he doesn’t want to move away from Skye.

 

“I thought she would be happy!” Simmons explains weakly. “She always said how much she wanted kids.”

 

“Not right now!” He says his heart racing. He takes a minute to think about what Simmons just said. A baby? They are going to have a baby! Of course they have been together for three years and she is pretty much _it_ for him but still, a baby? No one of them is ready for a tiny person depending on them. _He_ isn’t ready to be a father!

 

“Suck it up. It’s happening.” May hisses and it takes him a minute to realise that he said that for everyone to hear. “She’s waking up.”

 

“I can’t believe you got me pregnant.” Skye murmurs as she looks at him. “I’m pregnant.” She repeats again as he laces their fingers. “We are going to be parents.”

 

“Yes, we are!” He laughs.

 

“He's not even born and he takes after you.” She's smiling through her tears and Grant is smiling back and this is sudden and not at all in their plans but it feels right.

 

"He?" Grant asks after a minute, finally catching up on her words.

 

"It's a boy. I know it!" She nods.

 

"Okay." Grant agrees.


End file.
